In a conventional application executing terminal, when starting an application according to a user's operation on a remote control button, the user needs to make settings on predetermined items of the application in advance.
Concretely, the user needs to set up, in advance, the following items: a title, a file name, arguments, a current working directory, and so on of the application which are to be assigned to the remote control button.
By setting up the above-mentioned items in advance, the user can start the application by simply pushing down the remote control button once (refer to patent reference 1).    [Patent reference 1] JP, 11-143619, A (see paragraph number and FIG. 1)
A problem with the conventional application executing terminal which is constructed as mentioned above is that in order to enable the user to cause the conventional application executing terminal to start an application by simply pushing down a remote control button once, the user needs to, for example, set up, in advance, the following items: a title, a file name, arguments, a current working directory, and so on of the application which are to be assigned to the remote control button.
The present invention is made in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an application executing terminal that can allow a user to cause the application executing terminal to carry out a process of starting an application, a process of handling an event, or the like by simply pushing down a remote control button once without making any troublesome settings in advance.